Prim's Hunger Games
by Unicorns Breathe Fire
Summary: It's the 100th Hunger Games, and although Prim is the sister of Katniss, she is still the most likely to get picked. Her and Madge have to survive together in the arena, with a 'Girls Only' Games. Who will win? Updated often. Please review for love!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi, this is my first time writing fan fiction and I've done it on The Hunger Games. I really love the series! Please leave constructive criticism!**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Susanne Collins does. And, just to be clear, I am not her!

It was the day we all dread. The day of the had come again. You would think that I, being sister of Katniss Everdeen, would not be in the reaping pot. Wrong. Being sister of a villain, or so she is thought of in the Capitol, makes you to likely to be chosen to represent your district in The Hunger Games.

I walked towards the area roped off for girls and my heart skipped a beat. Madge stood there staring at me, her face red and blotchy. Panic in her eyes. It was the hundredth games and each district was required to send two female tributes to compete in the games. Due to it being the quarter quell and the hundredth anniversary it was to be a hundredth anniversary, it was to be an all-female affair.

From what I had heard at school Madge and I were the two people most likely to be chosen. I stepped cautiously towards her. "Allies?" she mumbled. I nodded, there was nothing else I could do. We stood patiently waiting for are names to be read out and the games to begin. I noticed that none of the boys had come to see which of the girls would be leaving district thirteen forever.

Groups of worried parents stood huddled in the small area roped off so that no parent could get to their child. I remembered this from before.

When my name was called. When I walked up to the platform and she yelled. When the look of desperation came into her eyes and she volunteered to take my place. Now I did not have a duck tail poking out of my skirt and now I would not have a sister by my side. I would be facing this alone.

Tunia Trinket, Effie's sister, tiptoed onto the platform in her usual excited manner. "Hello and welcome to the reaping of the hundredth annual hunger games." She said into the megaphone, her annoying Capitol accent as obvious as Effie's. "I believe I am right to assume that everyone is proud to have the honour of representing district 13 for the hundredth Hunger Games." Hearing only grunts of contempt, Tunia busied herself spinning the reaping pot. There was only one this year and it looked odd. It wasn't at all what I was used to.

Reaching to the very bottom of the bowl Tunia grasped a small slip of yellowing paper. She unfolded it carefully, cautious not to chip her long fake nails. "Madge Culving" the name rang out through the whole street. Madge edged towards the platform, evidently scared. "Congratulations," Tunia said as she half guided, half dragged her onto the platform.

"Primrose Everdeen," I started walking before she finished saying my name.

I half expected to hear the voice of my sister breaking the silence, yelling and shrieking before pulling herself together and volunteer. But then I remembered, she thought I was dead. I remembered her face. The face that for many years she had cleared of all emotion cracked. The tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Come on Dear" Tunia held out her hand to help me up. I didn't take it and walked up the steps and onto the platform.

"Please put your hands together for the first tributes from District thirteen," no-one clapped. They just stood and stared at Tunia. Then in unison they kissed the three fingers on their left hand and held them out to me, like they did to my sister. Then as a group of Peacekeepers herded us into the Justice Building. The four note tune that my sister used in her first games, rang out. That was the one that meant she was okay.

 **Thanks for reading, hoping to update quickly!**

Btw, that was written by my younger sister so no flames please and only constructive criticism! Flames will have water poured on them! And no 'Flaming Guest' reviewers please, because you are clearly not a real author, and it just annoys people that actually take the time to write! Thanks! Love,

Unicorns xxx (+ Mini Unicorns xxx)


	2. chapter 2

**A.N: Btw this story is set in an AU. Hoping to update soon. Love mini unicorns.**

Madge and I glanced at each other. I could tell that she too was wondering what was happening out there. Bang, the sound of the gunshot bounced off the walls of the Justice Building.

Who was it? Bang. Was my mother one of the two that were shot. I just wanted to get away from there. I sped up and the Peacekeepers followed me guiding me towards the room where I was to say goodbye to my mother. At least, that was where I thought they were taking me. No, they were taking me to the aircraft room. That was proof that my mother had been hurt.

We were lifted into a sleek, black hovercraft. I thrashed out and punched the Peacekeeper nearest to me. The other two men grabbed my wrists and strapped me onto an uncomfortable, wooden chair.

The needle penetrated my skin before I had time to dodge it. My arm went all floppy and jelly like. My brain went fuzzy and my memories got all mixed up. Then my eyelids drooped down, blocking out the rest of the world.

I woke up in a large room with smooth, beige walls. It reminded me of my goat, Lady. Her hair was that same colour. I wished I could still be in district twelve, with my goat and my duck tail. But that all went the day they fire bombed my district and killed everyone that Gale had not managed to save.

The room was lit by a beautiful glass chandelier that hung from the patterned ceiling. A roaring fire warmed the room. On the small desk beside the Capitols bed sat a box of Belgium chocolates accompanied by a vase of perfect white and red roses. The smell was strong and almost calming.

This must have been the room that Katniss had in her games. I stood up and walked across the soft carpet to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and pulled open the door to the shower. I prodded some of the many buttons that lined the walls of the shower. I instantly regretted it as I leapt from side to side, desperately avoiding darts of icy, blue water that shot up from the floor.

I washed my hair with shampoo and a thick, gloopy cream called conditioner, before stepping out onto a fluffy shower mat. I wrapped a warm towel around myself and hunted through the wardrobe for something reasonably suitable I could wear. I wondered how different my body would look after my prep team got to me tomorrow.

Satisfying myself with a floaty orange top, some black trousers and some plain black slip on shoes. I realized a man in a crimson suit had walked into my room with the Mockingjay pin that used to be my sisters.

Haymitch knocked on my door and told me to come down to the dining room. From what I had seen of him before I realised that it was quite a shock that he was still sober enough to talk. I hastily grabbed the pin and muttered my thanks before exiting my room and making my way to the room I suspected was the dining hall.

I reached two big brown doors and was just about to go in when I realised that this would be the first time I would ever have properly met my mentor, the man who would try to keep Madge and I alive in these games. As well as the twenty-two other tributes I would be trying to kill in the arena.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the varnished, mahogany doors. Groups of worried competitors sat in groups with their mentors. Before joining my group at one of the circular tables I heaped a plate with small birds with an orange sauce, roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings and a mountain of fresh vegetables.

Filling another bowl with a rich chocolatey mousse and some red, rosy strawberries I eyed up my opponents. I could probably take most of them out in hand to hand combat but I knew that all of them would have some secret power that they were going to fight with in the arena.

Walking towards my table I saw a girl about fourteen years old, the same age as me, sitting with a young girl resting her head on her shoulder. Her right arm stopped at the elbow. She must have been from eight. My sister said she remembered one girl with her arm in a bandage soaked with blood managing to leave the hospital just before the roof fell in.

I rapidly walked past her table and sat down on my own one, next to Madge. I let out a sigh of relief and began to empty my plate.

When all of that was done I got to work ripping chunks of soft, warm bread off of a big loaf.

When I had eaten as much of the loaf as I could hold, I downed a glass of this fizzy, gingery drink.

I left the dining room with Madge and ordered a large glass of the gingery fizz to be brought to my room. I stripped off my clothes and jumped into bed. I snuggled up into the silken bedclothes. Before losing myself in dreams I put on the little heart locket that Peeta Mellark gave Katniss in the arena. I drifted off to sleep staring at the picture of the four of us me, my mother, my father and Katniss.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and give me lots of constructive criticism. Love Mini Unicorns.**


End file.
